


Stand Your Ground

by Starkvenger



Series: Billy Batson Needs More Love [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Has a Support System, Brotherly Affection, Drama, F/M, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Good Sibling Billy Batson, High School, Post-Justice League Unlimited, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, three muskateers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: It's been 6 years since Captain Marvel left the Justice League for good.Billy honestly thought he was done with the group of heroes- that is until they showed up at his high school.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson & Courtney Whitmore, Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Billy Batson Needs More Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 331





	Stand Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to separate this one from my series of one-shots cause I liked it a lot! It's a nice change of pace for me. 
> 
> This bad boy takes place six years after the episode where Captain Marvel leaves the Justice League in 'Justice League Unlimited'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

\- - -

It's been six years since Captain Marvel left the Justice League. Six years since the disastrous fight between him and the Man of Steel, a fight that leveled a small city. Six years since Billy realized that the heroes on the Justice League punched first, and asked questions second. 

Ever since he'd left the League, Cap had kept to himself- he'd protected Fawcett City from any threat that came her way, be that robots, aliens, or anything in between. Sure, he'd helped the League out once during that time, when the world had been on the brink of destruction, but afterward, he'd left without even a goodbye- his job was done there, he'd had no reason to stay and socialize with them.

During those 6 years, Billy Batson grew- both physically and mentally. He'd eventually been taken in by a kind, portly man by the name of Dudley H. Dudley, and had been fully supported in his efforts as Captain Marvel. 

With a roof over his head, Billy'd even started going to school again- and, despite the learning curve, he'd done well for himself, making solid B's year after year. He'd even managed to convince Dudley to take in his oldest friend from the streets, a blonde boy by the name of Freddy Freeman, as well. 

The pair caused more than enough mischief between the two of them, and Freddy acted as Captain Marvel's "guy in the chair"- well, that is until a stray lightning bolt from Billy gave the blonde powers of his own. 

Neither of the boys saw a problem with this, however, since now Cap had the help of the guy he trusted most. So Voltage, or as Billy called him, Captain Marvel Junior, joined the raven in his battle to keep Fawcett safe.

Billy even found himself new friends- or, well, a friend- a transfer student by the name of Courtney Whitmore, who, coincidentally, was also the hero known as Stargirl. Billy had been trying to get the blonde to be more than just his friend for the past year, but both of them seemed clueless as to how his was supposed to go- something that had Freddy hanging his head in shame often.

Overall though, he was doing just fine without the Justice League as back up. He'd never needed them, really, and it felt kind of freeing to have people he trusted- his best friend and prospective girlfriend- watching his back.

In all honesty, the 16-year-old thought he was done with the Justice League for good. 

That is until they showed up at his high school one day.

\- - -

Billy yawned as his teacher, a spindly man by the name of Thomas Ackers droned on about chemistry. How the man could keep this snooze-fest of a lesson going with only five minutes until the bell, Billy would never know. He could feel himself falling asleep in his seat, his head bobbing forward slightly before it jerked back up.

The lanky teacher at the front of the glass pushed his crooked glasses up the bridge of his nose and filled in a box on the periodic table with a sigh when no one answered his question about what belonged there. Billy glanced at his watch- an old gift from Dudley that he'd gotten forever ago- and shook his wrist. The silver metal clattered against the desk, but no one seemed to notice.

"Two minutes..." he muttered to himself, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. He noticed the boy beside him, a blonde boy with hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, closing his textbook and putting his stuff away, so he took that as a social cue that it was okay for him to follow suit.

The sharp shrill of the bell signaled the end of the class and caused Mr. Ackers to sigh. Billy was more than ready to be done with this class- he hated chemistry; it was too many symbols, too confusing. He only had. one more class before lunch, and after that the entire school was supposed to have some kind of surprise assembly that was going to take up the rest of the day- something Billy was sure no one was upset about.

Sure, it meant he'd miss history, his absolute favorite subject, but he also didn't have to go to algebra, so it wasn't too bad. The raven filed out of the classroom and made a beeline for his locker down the hall. He saw a familiar blonde mop of hair waiting for him, the boy it belonged to leaning against Billy's locker and sorting through a small deck of cards in his hands.

"Freddy!" Billy called from down the hall, a smile on his face as he came closer to his brother. The blonde brightened, leaning heavily on his crutch to wave with the hand that wasn't busy holding his cards.

Freddy pushed himself off Billy's locker and allowed him access, the raven twisting the knob as Freddy launched into an excited ramble. "Okay so apparently there's this rumor going around that the assembly today is something huge- and that it's actually cool," he said, sorting through his cards as Billy dug in his locker. The taller of the two snuck a glance at the cards- and inwardly grimaced.

Freddy had this fascination with the Justice League that made Billy's stomach turn- sure, he could understand it, Freddy was just like Billy had been way back when- he idolized the heroes, tried to be like them when out in the field. 

Freddy just hadn't had the same experience that Billy had with the group. Billy couldn't bring himself to shatter the guy's dreams by telling him what the League was really like- though it did rub him the wrong way to come into the blonde's bedroom and find a Superman poster staring at him. He tended to avoid Freddy's room because of that- to this day, he felt phantom pains in his jaw that kept him up on more than one occasion.

"What's the rumor?" Billy asked, exchanging his chemistry book for two copies of Animal Farm, handing one to his brother before closing the metal door. "And is it as stupid as the rumor that the janitor's secretly a metahuman?" he asked as Freddy slipped the book into his backpack and the pair set off towards their next class.

"Well, apparently Tyson- uh, Remis, not Harrison, overheard some teachers talking about it when he was sent to the office," Freddy replied, hobbling alongside Billy as they made their way down the hall. "Miss Starch and some of the other ladies were fawning over the fact that, apparently, the _Justice League_ is coming to talk to us today!" he said in a wide-eyed, hushed whisper as they turned and walked into a classroom, causing Billy to tense.

"Think about it, _the Justice League_ , in Fawcett City... it's insane," Freddy said with a massive grin on his face as the pair took their seats beside one another in the back of the classroom. "I don't think they've ever even stepped foot in Fawcett- except for maybe like, Batman, way back in the day." he continued.

"I'm gonna see if they'll sign my cards."

The blonde was seemingly oblivious to Billy's sudden stiff muscles and locked jaw. Billy drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. The League was coming to his city without even asking him first? Was that the level of respect they were at now? _Seriously?_ The raven felt anger begin to boil in his core- he'd kept to himself for the past six years, he hadn't interfered in League business, he hadn't stepped foot in any of the other heroes' cities out of respect.

And this was how they decided to repay that? By blatantly invading his home without so much as a word to him? It made his blood boil for some reason. Maybe it was because he never actually got closure from that whole Superman fiasco, maybe it was because he left the League on such bad terms, he wasn't sure- but he _was_ sure that this was crossing some kind of line.

"Surprised they didn't at least _contact_ Captain Marvel first..." he muttered bitterly, opening his book and glaring down at the words.

"Well I mean, how would they? Cap doesn't really have a phone," Freddy said with a smirk, glancing at his brother and furrowing his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Freddy gave him a look, setting his cards down on his desk. "We both know you're a terrible liar, Billy. What's up?" he asked in a hushed tone as their literature teacher attempted to quiet the class. When Billy said nothing, only continued to glare holes into his book, Freddy sighed.

"Miss Richmond? Billy's feeling sick. Is it ok if I take him to the nurse?" he asked, raising his hand and looking up at the elderly woman. She was a kind lady- one of the kindest in the whole school.

"Oh, of course dear. Take a hall pass with you, okay?" the silver-haired woman said, gesturing to a wooden stick hanging from the wall and painted in various flowers and leaves. Freddy nodded and Billy rolled his eyes as the pair stood and took their leave.

Freddy pressed a button on his own watch, one that matched Billy's, before hobbling alongside his brother. The raven walked with hands curled into fists, his shoulders tight and a scowl on his face. "Dude, come on, what's up?" Freddy asked as they walked towards the student center.

Billy glanced back at his brother- how was he supposed to tell him that the League was a bunch of jerks without destroying his entire world? He sighed, averting his gaze.

"What's the meeting for?" another voice joined the boys, one that had some of the anger in Bily's stomach quenched. They glanced down the hall to find a blonde girl walking towards them with her hands shoved into her bright red and white letterman. 

"It's nothing," Billy said as Courtney came closer.

"Well I'd hope Junior wouldn't call a meeting for nothing," she replied, holding up a third identical watch to show that a small red light had lit up on its face. Billy turned to glare at his brother before letting out a sigh.

"He's being overdramatic."

"Him or you, B?" Courtney asked as the trio moved towards the bathrooms. Billy gave her a look and she chuckled as he sat down on a bench. "So _you_. What's wrong?"

"He started acting like this after I told him there's a possibility that the Justice League was coming to talk to us during the assembly today," Freddy said, leaning against the wall. Courtney's eyes widened, gaze flicking between the boys. 

"Wait, _seriously?"_ she asked excitedly. "I have always wanted to join them! Do you think they'd accept a 16-year-old?" she asked, looking between them. Billy raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response, something that had the girl smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. The League's the- well, big leagues. You, me, and Fred will always be a team, B, but if I could be a part of the League too..." she trailed off, glancing off dreamily. "That's the dream right there."

"Besides-" Freddy cut in with a sudden smile. "There's nothing saying we couldn't try to get on the team too, Billy! Think about it- the League could totally use a couple of tanks on their team, right? And we could hang out with Superman and Batman-" the blond missed BIlly's flinch at the first name.

Courtney took a seat beside Billy, leaning her head forward so that she was the main thing in his field of view. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked, bright blue eyes meeting one another. "What's wrong, B?"

Billy shook his head. "It's nothing..." he muttered. There was no way he'd stand between Courtney and what she wanted to do- even if the thought of her ending up like the League made his stomach turn. "Batman just scares me is all," he said, thinking of something on the spot. 

"Wait, really?" Freddy asked, raising a brow and taking a seat beside the pair.

"Dude's creepy," was all Billy supplied. Courtney gave him a long, hard look- it felt like she was looking right into his soul, and made him squirm. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, if it does turn out to be something else, you can always tell us later, B," she said, ruffling the raven's hair. "I'll save you guys a seat in the theater," Courtney said before turning on. her heel and walking back down the hall towards her classroom.

Billy sighed, leaning back and letting his head hit the wall. "Are you sure that's it, Billy? I know for a fact you've never had a problem with Batman before," Freddy said as Billy stood and held his hand out for his brother to grab.

"Don't worry about it- if I think it's important enough to bring up between now and the assembly, I will, okay?" he said with a small smile. Freddy took his hand and Billy helped him up.

"Alright."

\- - -

Billy felt a pit in his stomach as he, along with every other student in Fawcett Central High School was herded into the theater.

Freddy stuck close to his back as the pair looked for Courtney. They found her in the center of three rows, about four seats away from the stage. Freddy pointed her out and the pair weaved their way through the crowd to get to her. 

Courtney pulled her letterman off one seat and her messenger bag off the other, allowing the boys access to the velvet-colored folding seats. They plopped down, Billy between the blondes before he sunk down in his seat. There was a strange aura coming from the stage behind the dark red curtain- a magical one, and one that Billy recognized as Zatanna Zatara. He groaned, smacking a hand over his face.

This wasn't going to be fun.

"What's wrong, dude?" Freddy asked quietly. 

"It's definitely the League...I can feel one of their magician's aura from here..." he muttered, forearms slipping over his eyes to cover them. "I wanna crawl into a hole and die..." he muttered, causing the pair on either side of him to look at one another.

"Look, Billy, there's obviously something going on between you and the Justice League. What's your deal with them? Were you rejected from the League once already or something?" Freddy asked, concern etched into his features. 

"No..."

"Is it cause we wanna join? You know this doesn't change anything between the three of us, don't you?" Courtney asked.

"No, it's not- it's not that."

"Then what is it, Billy?"

The school principal, a woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun, came out onto the stage with a mic in hand. She began to shush the students, her mic back feeding and causing the school to erupt in laughter. "Alright, alright," she started, gesturing for thee kids to quiet down. "Now, this assembly is an important one- we have some very special guests here today, and I wantyou all to give them your full attention."

Billy's hand curled into a fist in his lap. "Just- ignore me..." he muttered, getting a sigh from both blondes. 

"Be respectful and really listen to what they have to say, okay? Now, please give a warm, Fawcett Tigers welcome to the Justice League."

The entire theater erupted in gasps and cheers as the curtains drew back, revealing a stage full of heroes. Billy felt a scowl creep onto his face at the sight of the group, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach once more when he saw Superman's smiling face looking out into the crowd of high schoolers. Batman took the mic from the principal and handed it over to the Man Of Steel, and Billy felt his skin crawl.

"Hello, kids!" the Kryptonian said cheerfully, his voice warm and (at least to Billy) condescending. "How're you all doing this fine afternoon?" he asked, getting a chorus of cheers from the audience.

_"I'd be better if you weren't here..."_ he muttered under his breath, glaring up at the man and noticing his wide smile falter for a split second. Right- super hearing. Billy rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at some of the other heroes as they waited for the room to calm down.

Zatanna was there, but Billy had already sensed her, as well as Flash, both Green Lanterns, Diana, Green Arrow and Black Canary, Hawkman surprisingly, Batman, and rounding off the group was a newcomer- Cyborg. Well, maybe he wasn't a newcomer, but he hadn't been a part of the group when Billy had been there.

"We thought that we'd come and have a chat with you kids about the good you can do and the difference you can make in the world," Superman continued, causing Billy to roll his eyes. 

_"Right, like the difference you made when you leveled a whole town..."_ he muttered, watching Superman's smile fracture once more before he covered it. 

"You- uh- you don't have to be a hero to make changes in this world," he said, and Billy sat up slightly.

_"Good, 'cause you're sure as Hell not one to me, **Clark** ,"_ Billy breathed, and the Kryptonian gripped his mic a little harder. 

"We'll start with Zatanna Zatara- Zatanna, why don't you tell us what you do to make things better about this world?" Superman asked, handing the mic off to her and taking a few steps back so that he was in line beside Batman. 

Now, Billy had gotten really good at reading people in the past two years- and he could just with just a passing glance that he'd made Superman uncomfortable. Part of him felt guilty- but part of him, a vindictive, angry part of him, told him he'd done nothing wrong.

Billy saw Superman sweeping the crowd with his gaze, brows knit together slightly as he looked for the quiet voice amongst the cheers. _"You know, you could have at least **asked** if I was okay with the League showing up unannounced."_

_"I kept to myself, I didn't bother you people for six years. But you crossed a line today, Clark."_

Superman was still scanning the crowd, his smile slowly fading. When his gaze finally stopped, his eyes were trained on Billy- who had the darkest, foulest glare on his face and was looking right at the Man of Steel.

_"Whenever this is done, you're going to leave. And you're **not** going to come back,"_ he said softly, looking the Kryptonian in the eyes. _"I don't care what your real reason is for coming to Fawcett, but I'm not going to have your group corrupt my friends."_

Superman swallowed thickly, not moving from his spot on the stage and keeping his gaze locked on Billy. The raven's lip curled up into a snarl and he stood suddenly, surprisingly the pair sitting on either side of him. He maneuvered between the seats and walked up the isle, shaking his head at the audacity of these heroes. He left the theater in a huff, coming to a stop outside the large room and leaning against the wall.

He was furious- he hadn't realized how angry he'd still be upon seeing them, even after all these years. He tried to shake it off- he couldn't let these 'heroes' get the better of him. Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, head snapping towards the hand to find Freddy grabbing him gently. 

"What was that? What's wrong?" he asked, Courtney trailing after him. 

"Don't- don't worry about it. You're gonna miss the- the- whatever that is," Billy said, his eyes beginning to burn.

"Will you please just tell us what the deal is between you and the Justice League?" Courtney asked with a huff, concern in her eyes as she looked at Billy. "You're obviously hurting, Billy, and you can't help. you if you don't tell us what's going on." 

"This isn't how family treats one another, Billy," Freddy added.

The raven sighed. "Fine..." he muttered, sliding down the wall to sit on the cold tile floor. "The Justice League is a bunch of jerks, and you do not wan to be a part of that team," he said, hugging his knees and staring at a spot on the floor.

"What?" Freddy asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Billy you don't even know them."

"Oh, I do. Trust me, I do."

"How...?"

"I used to be on the Justice League. I used to be one of them- when I was first starting out. I joined them when I was 10, and left when I was 11, after Superman thought he knew best, after I realized that the League punches first, and asks questions second," Billy said, angry tears beading the corners of his eyes. 

"I left because they didn't act like heroes, they didn't see the good in people anymore."

"That- that doesn't sound like the league I know," Freddy said, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well, I've been at this for eight years now, Freddy, you've been at this for two. I _know_ what these guys are really like, and they aren't people you want to join."

Courtney hugged her arms, gaze down. Billy let out a shaky breath. "I didn't want to tell you guys because you have these images of them in your head. Court you- you think that joining them will make you a better hero, but it won't. You're already an amazing hero, you don't need the League to tell you that."

"But Superman-"

"Superman punched me through a building."

The blondes' eyes widened. 

"Superman didn't listen to me when I said we should think things through. Superman wanted to go in, guns blazing, and it ended up _leveling a city_. Superman's the worst fo them all."

"Didn't know you felt that way, Captain," a new voice said from Billy's other side, a voice that made his blood boil and his jaw set on instinct. The raven whipped his head towards the source, glaring daggers up at the Kryptonian standing behind him in the hall.

Freddy and Courtney were stunned into silence, and Billy placed himself between them and the Man of Steel. "What the fuck do you want, Superman?" he asked, barely holding back the urge to transform and punch the man outright.

The man had enough decency to look guilty at least. "I... I wanted to apologize."

"For _what_ , exactly?" Billy asked, ignoring the harsh tears currently threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

"For everything. I should have at least contacted you and told you we'd be in town, and I didn't," Superman said, looking the teenager in the eyes. "And... I- I should have apologized a _long_ time ago for this, but- I'm sorry, for what happened in Luthor City. I- I have no excuse for my behavior, and you were right, I should have listened to you and thought things through. But I was arrogant."

Billy stayed quiet, rubbing his palm into his eye to try and get rid of the moisture there.

"I'm supposed to be this beacon of hope, and I let you down. The League didn't deserve you- and it likely still doesn't. We have problems, we're not perfect. But we're trying to be better. You don't have to forgive me, I don't expect you to, after what I did to you. But I'd like you to know that it has been one of my biggest regrets in the last six years."

The smaller raven let out a shaky breath, glancing back at his friends before meeting the Man of Steel's eyes. "I already told you, Superman. I try to see the good in people. I believe in taking people at their word. The League may not be what I thought it was when I was younger, but I have to keep in mind that you're all people too. People make mistakes."

"I forgive you. Superman," Billy continued, furrowing his brow slightly as the knot in his stomach began to untwist itself. "But you're still not welcome in Fawcett. Not without checking with me first," he continued, dropping his hand from his eyes.

The Kryptonian smiled, nodding once. "Of course. Thank you, Captain."

"Just- call me Billy. I never told you guys my name. But if we're laying things out, that's what it is. This is Freddy- my brother and partner, Voltage," he said, gesturing to the now starry-eyed blonde to his left. "And this is Courtney- Star Girl. She's an amazing hero, and you'd be lucky to have her," he said, getting a punch in the arm from the girl. 

"Too bad I already have a team," she said with a shrug and a grin up at the Man of Steel.

Superman nodded, glancing between the trio. "Well, it looks like you found people that you can trust wholeheartedly, Ca- Billy. That's good. You're a strong hero, but everyone needs someone at their side when things go south. I'm glad you have the support you need."

Billy smirked. "Me too."

\- - -


End file.
